Clashes of Adoration
by Vampire Death Kiss
Summary: Constant fighting and deep loathesomeness were the rivalry of two powerful warriors. How will they react to one another when their most epic battle yet ends in the most surprising way? Slight MKxFemGK


**A/N: I've decided to work on a one-shot this time, and this is the result. All characters belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories.

* * *

**

Clashes of Adoration

Constant fighting, deep loathsomeness, a desire to stab one another until one withers away in a pool of blood. That was the rivalry of two short, circular, ferocious creatures. One was navy blue in appearance, with a deep purple cape that transformed into leathery bat wings, and his sword, Galaxia, grasped tightly in his hands. The other was hot pink in appearance, with feathery lavender angel wings, and gripping his fuchsia lance in one hand and his white with fuchsia cross shield in the other. The first Meta Knight, the second Galacta Knight; in a battle to the death, both donned in masks that cover their mysterious faces…

The clanging sounds of their weapons clashing against one another made an echo that could be heard possibly from Halfmoon or even Mekkai. Suddenly, Meta Knight decided to unleash a sword beam towards his similar looking rival. Galacta Knight dodged easily; however, and electrocuted Meta Knight via a laser beam from his lance. Afterwards, when Meta Knight was a bit dazed, Galacta Knight took the chance to lash him with a shield beam. Meta Knight used his dimensional cape to teleport away from the blast to the area behind his enemy and chose to use his ultimate weapon: Mach Tornado. Galacta Knight found out quickly what Meta Knight's intentions were of doing, and he responded to the attack with a Mach Tornado of his own. The giant twisters recoiled against each other and bounced back in the direction of their owners, who were caught up in their own attacks and suffered severe damage. They took a while to recuperate, and then both sluggishly getting up, went back to attacking each other with their weapons.

Their slashes and clashes continued and seemed to be never-ending. Every great nerve-wrecking, blood-staining battle must come to its end; however, and this became accomplished by one simple attack. Both knights were covered with deep, bloody wounds and their wings were drooping along with the extreme exhaustion that both of them suffered. Round golden eyes and rectangular glowing red eyes glared at each other, waiting, waiting on the other warrior to make his move. Then, with a sudden swiftness, both knights raced in the sky to one another and slashed their weapons down with such a vast amount of force on each other's mask. A "snap" could be heard as both masks split in two, and both fierce, tough warriors were slung face down on the hard, rigid ground.

* * *

For a few moments, neither knight budged an inch and lied motionless on the spot they were slung to. Meta Knight was the first to raise his body off the ground. Without his mask, his true Kirby-like features were exposed to the world. His glistening pale white eyes glanced over to the area where his mask was flung, and he saw that it was split beyond repair. Nervously pulling his cape around him, he began to walk over to his destroyed mask. He thought about how mortified he was from being exposed, especially in front of his rival. Halfway to his mask, he heard stirring, so he stopped and looked in the direction of his enemy. Galacta Knight was apparently awakening from his unconscious state. Meta Knight then noticed something a foot away from his rival. "Galacta Knight's mask, and it's split into two halves as well…," Meta Knight whispered in shock to himself. How this made a situation even more awkward when his rival was also exposed! Curiosity eating at him, Meta Knight silently crept over to the area where Galacta Knight lied.

Meta Knight waited patiently in front of his enemy; he waited for the moment when he finally decided to get up. Galacta Knight stirred around for a few moments more, then rose up partially off the ground and stared into Meta Knight's eyes. Meta Knight just gazed back, completely stunned. Galacta Knight also had a Kirby-like face just as Meta Knight did and the horns from his mask were actually genuine horns that protruded from his head. But the astonishing part of this angel-winged knight was the very eyes that stared at Meta Knight. His eyes glittered like brilliant tanzanites and had thick, dark, lengthy lashes on the eyelids. Against his hot pink skin and with his petal pink cheeks, his eyes made him have a strange aura to him. A _feminine _aura. Meta Knight's thoughts were evaded by the shock of this great, powerful warrior appearing to be a cute female.

His thoughts were confirmed after a long, awkward moment, when Galacta Knight broke the silence by asking, "Why must you continue to gawk at me in such a way?" in a cutesy, lovely, girly voice. Meta Knight's eyes widened at hearing the voice; with the mask, Galacta Knight had a deep, booming, creepy voice that had the potential to scare someone senseless if they were alone at night. Without the mask, Galacta Knight had a voice that was as sweet as sugar, and was brooding and seductive, yet seeped with such innocence, like an angel's. After realizing what she had just revealed about herself, Galacta Knight bolted off the ground as quick as lightning and glanced over in the direction that her split mask happened to lie. Her face began to blush a deep red as she tried to conceal herself with her feathery wings. Meta Knight, who also started blushing, replied to her question in an uneasy, nervous manner, "Well, it appeared that you stared at me in a similar way."

Galacta Knight's face became redder upon hearing her rival's remark, and as she slowly brought down her wings, she decided to respond back, "Well…it's quite strange to discover how alike two rivals like us can be. I had a suspicion that we were the same species," her mouth curved into a tiny smile. "but I never realized how unique you really were."

Now it was Meta Knight who blushed harder. "Galacta Knight, it is you who is the true unique one. You are a female knight, and female knights are not very common." At this, Galacta Knight's smile turned into a frown. She shut her eyes for a short moment, and then reopened them, glancing at Meta Knight with a serious look on her face. Suddenly, she spread her feathery wings and rapidly flew in the direction opposite of Meta Knight. Confused by her reaction, Meta Knight transformed his cape into bat wings and flew off in the direction Galacta Knight went.

* * *

He followed her until her travels led them to a gigantic cliff that hung over a wooded area. Galacta Knight made a sudden halt and planted herself gently on the ground. She knew Meta Knight had been following her, and she glanced over her shoulder at him as he landed a few feet away from her. Meta Knight looked back at her with a face that showed puzzlement and asked, "Did I say something offensive to you?"

Galacta Knight turned around to fully face Meta Knight and told him in a saddened tone, "Female knights are nothing special. If anything, they are a disgrace."

Meta Knight's face showed even more confusion as he asked his rival, "Why do you perceive female knights such as yourself in such a way? There is nothing wrong with being a female knight."

Galacta Knight's serious but gloomy expression stayed frozen on her face as she replied, "If all of the opponents I have defeated in the past realized that I was female, they would have never taken me seriously. Men see women as weak opponents who are nothing but pretty faces. My opponents would have little respect for me. Fighting is a man's job, not a woman's."

Meta Knight felt a ping of sympathy for her as he responded, "But you are not a weak opponent, and a woman can be just as capable of fighting as a man can, which you have proven."

Galacta Knight sighed as she stared into the sky for a few moments before finally telling Meta Knight, with a very serious tone, "Kill me, dear knight. Jab Galaxia into my chest, and let me perish."Meta Knight's eyes widened as shock washed over his face. He became paralyzed, unable to move from his spot or speak for what seemed like hours but in reality, was only a couple of minutes. Finally, he replied with a bit of a stutter, "I-I ca-can't bring m-myself to do th-that."

Galacta Knight demanded him this time. "Kill me; bring death upon me or," at this, she unsheathed her pink lance and pointed it towards Meta Knight as a threat. "I will kill you!" Meta Knight sadly gazed into Galacta Knight's beautiful, sparkly tanzanite eyes as he slowly unsheathed his sword, Galaxia. He walked at a leisurely, steady pace towards his rival, never turning his eyes away from her eyes. He was finally right in front of her and continued to peer into her eyes.

Meta Knight slowly brought Galaxia's blade to his enemy's throat, but he couldn't bring himself to murder her and was hypnotized by her eyes; her breathtaking, starry eyes. _Such a lovely woman, _Meta Knight kept thinking,_ So strong and so…attractive._ Galacta Knight became impatient and asked him, "What is taking so long? Kill me; get it over with!"

Meta Knight snapped out of his daze and sadly told his rival, "I don't understand. I don't understand why someone as beautiful and talented as yourself would want to be murdered."

Galacta Knight sighed heavily and replied, "I have told you before; female knights have little respect given to them. Men see them as eye candy, and fighting is for men, not women."

Meta Knight looked pleadingly at Galacta Knight as he responded back, "I do respect you. I have much respect for you." At that, Galacta Knight looked a bit confused as Meta Knight continued, "You are a very strong and powerful warrior. You worked hard to become as strong as you are. You became the greatest warrior in the galaxy, and became feared and respected for being so. Finding out that you are female doesn't make me respect you any less; actually it makes me respect you even more. Knowing that a female like you has accomplished all these things, including proving herself to be stronger than all these other male knights, is astonishing and amazing to me and makes me greatly admire you. Even though I have taken your title as greatest warrior in the galaxy by defeating you, you were definitely a very worthy and tough opponent. I can't murder you. I don't want to murder you." Meta Knight then formed a warm smile on his face and said, "Also, knowing that a woman like you can be so breathtakingly beautiful and so incredibly powerful at the same time makes me enormously attracted to you."

Galacta Knight's face began to blush a bright red and she admitted, "Honestly, I deeply admire you too. Anyone who is powerful enough to defeat me in a battle has great respect from me. To know now that you aren't judgmental about me being a female knight and that you, instead, admire female knights makes me admire you so much more. And…I adore your handsome looks and accent." Afterwards, she held onto Meta Knight's hand that possessed his sword and lowered it so that the sword was away from her face. Meta Knight then held Galacta Knight's hand that held her lance and lowered it so that the lance was away from his face.

Both knights gazed deep into each other's eyes. They still held onto each other's hands and squeezed them tightly. A long, silent moment passed before the two powerful warriors leaned into the face of the other knight until their faces were nearly touching and brought their lips together into a lengthy, passionate kiss.

The kiss seemed to last as long as their epic battle did, and while it certainly wasn't that long, it did last for a couple of minutes. When they finally stopped, they had to heave to catch their breaths and afterwards, both, with burning blushes, let out a satisfied, "Wow, you're a good kisser!" The two knights grabbed each other in a tight, loving hug and apologized to one another, as well as agreeing to become friends. When they let go, Galacta Knight's mouth stretched into a wide smile as she told Meta Knight, "Why don't we have another battle again? This time, we'll fight without our masks. Are you up for it?"

Meta Knight couldn't resist smiling back at his gorgeous, enemy-turned-friend. "Of course," he happily replied. At that, the two warriors brought out their weapons and endured another fierce, tiresome battle, neither knight ever backing down from the other and both giving the battle all they've got.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Thank you for reading it!**


End file.
